(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recent trends toward lightweight and thin personal computers and televisions sets also require lightweight and thin display devices, and flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) satisfying such requirements are being substituted for conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs). However, because the LCD is a passive display device, an additional back-light as a light source is needed, and the LCD has various problems such as a slow response time and a narrow viewing angle.
Among the flat panel displays, an organic light emitting device has recently been the most promising as a display device for solving these problems. The organic light emitting device includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. One of the two electrodes injects holes and the other injects electrons into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes are combined to form excitons and the excitons emit light as discharge energy.
Because an organic light emitting device is a self-emissive display device, an additional light source is not necessary and accordingly a organic light emitting device has a lower power consumption when compared to an LCD, as well as a high response speed, wide viewing angle, and a high contrast ratio. The light emitting layer is made of an organic material that uniquely emits light of one of three primary colors, such as red, green, and blue, and the organic light emitting device spatially mixes the light having primary colors emitted form the emission layer so as to display desired images.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.